Forgotten Melody
by angelofsolitude897
Summary: BelxOCxGokudera    After losing in the ring conflict, Varia returns to Italy. Everything goes back to normal, so they thought. Unfortunately for the prince, losing the storm vongola ring to Gokudera costed him another ring.
1. Prologue

Forgotten Melody

~ Prologue ~

Which is more appropriate to say?

"I love you because I need you." Or

"I need you because I love you."

Is there such a thing as genuine love, an unconditional love?

A love that looks beyond what the eyes can see?

A love that searches not for beauty, appeal, riches and intelligence…

…

…

…

Does such thing exist?

In this world where everyone expects something in return, is it possible to still believe that such love happens?

It is something she has not heard of. Something no one had made her feel. And something that she has not and probably will never experience in this lifetime.

It is a reality she must face. She is nothing but a tool, a mere pawn being sacrificed for the success of her family. She does not know how to love and be loved. It had been like that ever since she could remember. She had never been loved, just needed.

She used to go to school just like everybody else. She interacted with other kids as well. She eventually gained many friends, so she thought. But she was wrong, it was her wealth that they wanted to befriend, not her.

But then again, there was her brother. He was always making a mess of everything. It annoyed her so much. No matter how cold she was, he never gave up on her. And there were their family members, Romario and the others. She didn't know if they really cared or just doing their obligation. Nonetheless, they were the only ones she could trust. And she was willing to do anything for them, even if it was at the expense of her happiness.

Indeed, she gave up something that made her happy. Her father made her stop playing her violin for it wasn't very fit for a lady as he said. When her father died, she continued playing. But despite her great efforts, she couldn't remember the melody that warmed her heart. And so she vowed to do anything to remember the melody she had long forgotten.


	2. Chapter 1: Goodbyes are not forever

~ Chapter I ~

The silver light from the full moon beamed upon Danika Cavallone's face, making her golden hair stand out in the dim-lighted patio.

"Good evening, my princepessa." Someone greeted.

"Bel…" was all she could utter as she stood up.

"Ushishishi," he chuckled his signature laugh as he stepped out of the shadows, hands on his pockets and with his small tiara reflecting the silver radiance.

"Scusa, the prince forgot that you're not his princepessa anymore."

"Good for you, huh?" She looked down then composed herself to gaze back at the prince with a bleak smile. "You've been bailed out of this binding predicament… I meant agreement."

"Ushishishi. It was interesting. No, rather you were interesting. The prince had his fun. But still, he didn't want it to end so soon." He said, drawing his face close to her.

She felt her cheeks go warm. She blushed either because of the distance of his face, his compliment or both.

"So, what is he like, the Storm Guardian of Vongola Decimo, Hurricane Bomb Gokudera Hayato?"

"Shishi. He's weak. He doesn't deserve to have the Storm Vongola ring. The prince won during the battle. The prince doesn't know why this had to happen. But I know, he's too weak and he can't protect you, shishi."

"_Bel doesn't understand, does he? Well, I don't blame him. He probably never felt and never will feel the bond between Vongola Decimo and his guardians. To his guardians, Decimo is more than their boss and to him; they are more than just his subordinates. They are friends… As for the Varia, Xanxus doesn't give a damn on what happens to his subordinates._

_Gokudera Hayato… _

_He gave up the ring and forfeited the battle just so he could return safely. Was that a weakness? I don't think so. There's really no point in fighting if you die. Dying is losing sight of everything you're fighting for. This is something Belphegor will never realize for he fights to kill, to shed blood." _ All this thoughts flooded Danika's mind in just a mere span of seconds.

"You know that doesn't count since the group victory is taken into account and besides, isn't it you fault that you got disqualified?"

"The prince still beat him," the blonde assassin said angrily as he threw a knife at a nearby tree."I should still be your prince and not a peasant like him."

A gentle breeze and the sound of the forest was the only reply that Bel received. Danika wasn't sure of what to say. Bel had been a very great friend. He had also been very straight forward about his feelings for her. Not that she felt the same; she just had to do her duty.

"Do you want the prince to free you from your predicament? Ushishishi, he can do that with just a few knives."

"Jeez, Bel. You're frightening when you're like that." She said without a hint of expression, not really showing the meaning of what she just said.

"Do you want the prince to or not? Just one word and he will gladly release you from those binding chains. Shishi." He said, brushing her cheeks with the back of his hand.

"You know I can't do that. After all that I've been through, I just can't throw everything away. This was already determined even before I was born. Besides, only I can call this engagement off after all." She explained.

"If you say so, princepessa. Shishi."

"Grazie, Bel. I really don't know how I can express my gratitude to you." She said formally.

"Well I have an idea. You can entertain the prince. Shishi." He said with a Cheshire grin.

"I understand. If that's your wish, Principe." She said as she bent down to open a black velvet case and brought out a mahogany violin.

She placed the wooden stringed instrument below her chin and set her bow in place. She struck her bow and played and idle tone in preparation. She took a deep breath and started playing Pachelbel's Canon.

From that moment on, from when she started, everything seemed to have gone in slow motion from the Prince Ripper's perspective. As her hair swayed with the wind, every blink of her eyes, every stroke of her arms, every rise and fall of her bow, every shift of her fingers and every obscure movement was graceful and elegant. She brought the song to life and the song brought him life. The feeling of calmness in him was different. It was better that the exhilaration of killing someone. No, it was actually the opposite. It was as though her music quenched his thirst for blood, settled his killer instincts.

As Danika continued to play to her heart's content, everything else faded from Belphegor's sight. All that mattered to him then was his princepessa with her violin and it's melody that made his haunted past and indefinite future disappear.

The song gradually moved to a crescendo and it was over. Bel gave a round of applause and said,

"That was great, princepessa, shishi."

Danika put her right foot behind her left, slightly bent her knees and gave a curtsy. Bel picked up a red rose form a bush and slashed off the thorns with a quick movement of his silver knife.

"For you, my princepessa." Bel handed her the rose.

"You know, Lussuria will seriously kill you for picking up a rose on his garden."

"Not if I kill him first, shishi. Well, by the time he finds out, I'm probably not here anymore."

"Still, thank you."

"Take these too." Bel said, handing her three silver knives.

"Bel, you know how much I hate weapons."

"It's very rude for the princepessa to refuse something given by the prince. Just think of it as a souvenir"

"Okay, thank you again. Buona nuotte più Arrividerci." She said as she turned around and began to walk away.

Impulsively, Bel grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Buona nuotte, princepessa." He said and gently pressed his lips onto her forehead. Danika was utterly stunned. The moment he let go, she immediately turned around to hide the dark shade of red on her face.

"I'll see you in Japan in two days then," She said as she walked away.

"Si, si," he said as he waved goodbye. "If I'm still there."

"Arrividerci, princepessa…" he continued in a bare whisper.


	3. Chapter 2: Wounds of the Past

**Super thank you to my Beta Reader kuroitsubasa24!**

**This story wouldn't be possible without you.**

**this is a 3 part chapter about the past of our Bel,Danika and Hayato.**

**Please rate and review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>~Belphegor's Story~<strong>

**Narrator's POV**

It was two o'clock in the morning and the sun hasn't rose. A knock on the door interrupted the prince's royal sleep.

"Go away," He muttered idly

"VOII! BEL!" Squalo shouted as he kicked the door open and rampaged into the room.

"Great, you even bothered to knock." Bel babbled, throwing a set of knives at the vice-commander.

"VOII BRAT! GET UP NOW AND GET YOU ROYAL LAZINESS TO JAPAN NOW! THE PLANE'S READY! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THEY'RE WAITING FOR!" He bellowed at the prince.

"Damn Shark commander." He stifled a yawn and threw another set of knives to their second-in-command.

Bell finally got up and Squalo literally shoved him into the bathroom.

"HURRY UP DAMN BRAT OR I'LL CUT YOU INTO PIECES BEFORE YOU EVEN GET TO JAPAN!"

" have no right to order around the prince, peasant." Bel yelled from within the bathroom.

An hour had passed and the blonde assassin still hasn't gone out. For the nth time, Squalo pounded on the door, shrieking for the prince to finish up.

"Shut it peasant. It's so early in the morning and you're already blabbering."

"I TOLD YOU TO HURRY UP !"

"The prince did hurry up. An hour is already fast for the prince, shishishi. Stand aside, peasant. The prince is going to Japan."

"VOII! Be sure to be back by tomorrow! You have a mission in Sicily the day after that."

"The prince knows, peasant. He's a genius after all."

Outside the Varia mansion was a small private plane, all set for their twelve-hour flight to Japan. The preparations have been completed. All that's left was to wait for their royal passenger to take seat. And so he did.

As the plane rose into the dark cloudless sky, Bel slowly drifted off to sleep.

_I walked through the familiar corridors of the castle. I continued walking until the end of a hall that lead to what I remember the door of what used to be my room._

_I kicked the door open and I saw my twin, Rasiel, lying in a pool of his own blood. The sight made a smile spread across my face. The scene made me too exhilarated.__  
><em>  
><em>The setting began to change to the throne room. There, lying next to Rasiel, were the king and the queen, not in any better situation than my brother. Theyall looked at me with stares of hatred and disgust. It doesn't matter to me right now, yet I know they're looking up at me.<em>

_Now, they can see me, their son whom they have given life and ironically, the one who took their lives away.__  
><em>  
><em>"You... You...monster..." The king still managed to utter despite the blood trickling down from his mouth to the cold-carpeted floor.<em>

Belphegor's eyes opened wide in surprise as he woke up from his slumber though not at all seen for his golden hair had been covering them, keeping them hidden from the world.

Bel stayed perfectly still, his hands on the armrest and his legs crossed, trying to regain his composure. Not that anybody can see anyway. Yet, though his eyes were closed, he didn't have any thought of continuing his sleep, in fear that his conscious might prefer to torture him with _those_ dreams once more.

"You're wrong. I'm not a monster... I'm a demon, exactly how you named me to be." He said in a whisper that drowned in the sound of the engine.

**Belphegor's POV**

It is indeed ironic how my parents named me Belphegor. Out of all the names in the world, they named me after a certain demon.

Now, a demon is exactly what I turned out to be.

A cold-blooded killer that gazes without mercy upon its prey.

An assassin that kills whoever has to be killed without even thinking whether his prey has a family waiting for him or children, that without him, would be led astray.

Who would expect _me_ to have mercy or to even have a heart?

I killed my parents and my brother with my own hands at the age of eight.

I was _born _to kill.

Absolutely nothing would make me hesitate to add another soul to the list of those I've already sent to hell.

To me, who has not known love nor family, pity was out of the question.

Being born just a few minutes later than Rasiel made me non-existent. It was a straight ticket to hell.

Since I wasn't the heir to the throne, I was nothing but trash to my parents.

Something that the world would be better off without. I didn't know if they forgot that they had another son or they didn't want another one and so just went on ignoring me.

They only needed one heir so 'Why bother with another?' Must be what they thought.

That's why I never learned the concept of family and there is no way in hell I will call those peasants my family.

I hated them so much. However, Rasiel would be the first on that list. It was his very existence that caused me so much misery, just because he had been born a minute earlier than I was.

It had always been evident how Rasiel gets better treatment than I do.

It was plain biasness and favouritism, plain unfairness. And that's how my heart became ice-cold and stone hard.

But in the shadows of these thoughts, her image flashes through my mind and like a light in the dark, _she_ gives me hope.

_She_ is like radiance from the sun that destroys the darkness that had engulfed the entirety of my existence.

_She_ was the only thing right in my world.

But now, I've lost her.

I guess I have no one else but myself to blame. I had taken her for granted.

Only now that she's gone, have I realized how much she meant to me.

Well, it's not like she felt the same way about me.

To her, I was just someone she had to put up with in her desire to fulfill her duty to her father and to her family. But she has never let me feel that way and that's what I admire the most about her.

She was able to withstand the annoyance and hardships of being the fiancée of a self-centered  
>fallen prince such as myself.<p>

And upon contemplating, I realized that my princepessa deserve someone better.

And _that_ someone might just be Gokudera Hayato."

**~Danika's Story~**

**Narrator's POV**

It was half past eleven and Danika had just finished packing up her clothes.

Everything was set for her flight at midnight.

Although it might not be in her character, she was excited. Going to Japan will give her liberty that she would never attain here in Italy.

She didn't care about how hard it would be. Anything was better than being caged up in their mansion.

She took her violin case and her luggage bag then carried them silently downstairs.

As she went down the flight of stairs, she noticed through the slightly opened door and that the lights in the office of her brother were still open. She set aside her belongings and made her way to her brother's office.

"Fratello... (Brother...) ", she whispered, as she pushed the door open and entered the brightly lit room

The room revealed her brother, sleeping soundly on his desk. He must have fallen asleep while working on his stack of paperwork.

A faint smile was plastered on her face as she saw how her brother was sleeping so innocently atop of his paperwork.

Concerned that her brother might catch a cold, Danika began her quest to find a blanket in his office. After a few minutes of searching she finally found a blue blanket on one of the cupboard.

It wasn't exactly big, for her brother's standard, but it'll have to do for now.

Danika approached her brother who was slumped on his desk carefully. Making sure that she didn't make any unnecessary noise that might wake her brother up.

"Sleep tight, brother. You very much deserve it." She again whispered as she unfolded a small blanket to fend Dino from the cold nights of Italy.

Danika stared outside the window, specifically to the silver moon that hung up in the sky.

Though she was staring at it, she wasn't exactly admiring it beauty for her mind had wandered into another dimension.

She was thinking about her brother and how much she wanted to be like him.

After their father had died,Dino had worked his bones off and did his best as the new boss of the Cavallone family.

The fruits of his labour have finally presented themselves, as Cavallone was now the third most influential family in the mafia world.

As a daughter of the previous boss and the sister of the present, she too had wanted to do something for her family.

And the only thing she knew she could do was to push through with the engagement with the Vongola.

It was her purpose.

The very reason of her existence

Her destiny that she had made sure to follow in order to make her parents, who are watching from above, proud.

She remembered her parents and before she knew it, her mind had drifted off in to reminiscence.

**Danika's POV**

Before I was born, it had been predetermined that I will be a trading tool for the alliance between the Vongola and the Cavallone family. I was to be married to the chosen member from the said family.

Even before my birth, my fate had already been sealed.

It was said that the engagement was the only reason that my father let me live.

According to what they said, my father was upset by the fact that the child my mother was expecting, happened to be a baby girl. He had thought that it would be pointless to bring up a girl as she would be of no use to the family.

However,the Ninth proposed the alliance in exchange for my marriage with someone from Vongola.

My father couldn't be more ecstatic.

Vongola, the _strongest_ mafia family, offered him an alliance.

It was a deal that he could never refuse. Therefore he, for his own personal gain, decided to let me live.

As an infant, I have never saw my father look at me once, in the eye

I guess he couldn't be bothered to check on how I was doing.

He was a busy man.

I grew up understanding that.

The alliance had started by then, but the condition of the marriage had still yet to come since I was only but a toddler.

Unlike my father, mother was supportive and she never left my side. I also recalled my brother.

He was frail, clumsy, and he would often come to my mother, crying.

I remembered him telling me that his crying face would always make me laugh.

At the age of three, I tried to learn the piano because of a certain lady that played in our favourite restaurant. She played a unique melody that I hadnever heard before in a manner full of emotion.

She radiated her feelings through her music as if she was reaching out.

It was such a warm melody that touched my heart.

I had thought that I would be able to play just like her but much to my dismay, I didn't have soft hands that a pianist would.

I realized that maybe the piano just wasn't for me. My love for music wouldn't let me give up that easily though.

My mom introduced me to the violin. Despite not being soft, my hands were flexible and dexterous. I had to practice hard to be able to play it.

I was also able to play the melody that the lady played albeit barely since I just recalled it from my memory.

As much as I would like to ask the lady for a music sheet, I couldn't find her.

The lady had disappeared and never showed her face in the restaurant ever again.

I grew more and more in love with the violin and dedicated hours just to practice playing it.

However, in the midst of my happy moments, fate decided that it would be appropriate to toy with my life again.

And what did fate decided to bring to my life?

The tragic death of my mother.

It was a fragment of the past that I vaguely remember because of the fact that I didn't want to relive it.

It was a memory that haunts me, even now, in my dreams.

On that tragic day, I was riding in a car with my mother. We were on our way home from a trip to the city when the car came to an abrupt stop.

I wasn't sure what was happening, but I knew we were in trouble. My mother's face was pale as she saw a few men in black suits come out of the car in front of us.

Before I knew it, guns were pointed at us.

They were looking inside the car as if in search of something, rather someone. Then I heard someone say. "The heir is not here."

The next thing I knew my mother had embraced me tightly and suddenly said, "Danika, do your best for the family, okay? Take care of your Papa and Fratello. Mama loves you." And she kissed me on my fore head.

Before I could ask her what was wrong. There were gunshots and everything went black for me.

When I came to, I was at the hospital. I had several wounds but thankfully they were not fatal.

I was told that my mother had died protecting me from the ambush.

It was one of the reasons why my father became even more distant, not that he was close to me to begin with anyway.

During that time, I lost all hope of reaching out to my father. My mother was the only bridge that could establish a connection between me and my father.

However, she was gone and so was my father.

I locked myself up for weeks in my room. I cried and cried and cried some more. I couldn't believe that my mother was not coming back.

It was too much for a three-year old kid to handle.

Yet through all this, my brother served as my strength. Even if he was on the verge of tears, he'd do his best to suppress them and reminded me how my mother would not be impressed if I kept moping on and crying.

Eventually, I was able to smile again thanks to my brother and the other family members that helped me through the ordeal.

Life went on for my brother, my father and me. Years passed similarly as they do when my mom was still around except for the fact that life came to beharder to endure.

My mom's presence made living with my father's loathing, somehow, bearable.

Five years after my mom's death, things started to change.

And it all started when a baby, wearing a black suit and a fedora hat _and_ a chameleon on his shoulder, arrived at our mansion.

**~Hayato's Story~**

**Narrator's POV**

The ticking of the clock resounded within Gokudera Hayato's small didn't know of the precise time but he did know well that it was way past midnight.

He had wanted to sleep badly since Reborn-san had ordered him to go to the park the next morning but to his dismay, sleep,decided not to come to visit him.

No matter how hard he tried to close his eyes and concentrate on sleeping, it was all in  
>futile effort.<p>

He decided that he wouldn't be able to sleep so he gave up on the idea of having one.

He stood up from his bed and approached his desk where his schoolbag laid. He lazily took out a random textbook that was in his bag and began reading it, hoping that his mind would get tired and finally get some sleep.

Several minutes after reading his Algebra book, he felt his throat was getting really dry so he got up of his bed to get a glass of water.

As he switched on the lights of his living room, the grand piano in the middle was the first thing that caught his attention. It has been a while since he last played it.

The next thing he knew, he had pulled the bench from underneath, sat there before gently lifting up the wooden cover in which a thin layer of dust had built up.

His fingers skimmed along the ivory keys from the lowest scale to the highest,creating a monotonous repetition of sounds in different pitches.

Without further notice, his fingers glided effortlessly across the keys as he got lost in the melody of his own playing. His music brought him to into atrance that relaxed his mind and made him reminisce and ponder about his past and the changes that had occurred to his life.

"Do you love the piano?" his mother's mellow and familiar voice echoed in his memory.

"Yes, I love it." He answered.

"Keep playing the piano and don't forget how beautiful your heart is."

**Hayato's POV**

When I was young, there was this kind lady who would, without fail, visit me three times every year.

She really loved the piano and had taught me how to play it such that I came to love the instrument too.

However, after my third birthday,she stopped visiting altogether.

I would often wonder where she was, yet never getting an answer.

Did she hate me?

Was all I could think of at that time. But I knew that wasn't the case, since she would always look at me with such tender and loving eyes.

The truth only surfaces 5 years after that.

When I turned eight, I was passing by the corridors when I overheard the house cleaners' conversation. They were whispering among themselves, and it piqued my interest.

I found myself inching forward to hear more.

"It's been five years since then..." I heard one of the maids say.

"Since what happened?" another asked.

"When Master Hayato's mother passed away."

"What are you talking about? You mean to say that Master Hayato isn't the Madame's  
>child?" a third one retorted.<p>

"Didn't you know? Master Hayato is the son of the Master and a young pianist. I heard she was only allowed to visit the young master 3 times a year."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The young lady who had taught me the piano was actually my mother!

Struck with such shocking revelation I ran away from the mansion.

I ended up wandering alone in the streets of Italy.

At a young age, I faced the difficulties of life by myself, unaided by anyone else. I also came to fathom on how cruel this world is and in order to survive,you must learn how to fight.

With my fists and dynamites as weapons, it became a routine of mine to be in brawls that started from absurd and illogical reasons just like an accidental bump or  
>a disliked stare.<p>

In a one on one battle, I was confident that I'd have the upper hand but it wouldn't take long before the thugs would call for back up that more often than not, lead to broken bones or a nose, in short, in my defeat.

Nevertheless, it didn't really matter for me whether I won or lost, as long as I was able to put up a good fight.

Being a runaway son of mafia boss, I attempted to join other mafia families but it never ended well because as they said, a mere oriental half-breedmusician has no place in any mafia family.

It was a dreadful feeling.

Being unaccepted on the right side of society and even in the wrong side.

I could have very well understood if the elites from the highest class of society rejected me but to be rejected even in the underground world just made me feel pathetic.

Vongola was the first to welcome me into their family.

I became a hit man and was known as Hurricane Bomb Hayato.

However everything changed when I met Vongola Decimo.


	4. Chapter 3: Choices and Consequences

sorry for the long wait my dear readers... I'm going to college in 5 months. I dunno if i should be glad 'caues I'll be having more free time or sad because I'll be a freshy again...

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 3~<p>

Varia's private plane landed safely on the borders of Japan after a twelve-hour flight. Bel's subordinates got off the plane one by one. As he was about to get up from his seat, his underlings started to whisper among themselves.

"Go and wake up Prince Belphegor." One ordered to another.

"Why should I do it? Why don't you go?" the second one retorted

"You know exactly why."

Bel was both irritated and amused, irritated because of their whimsical argument and amused because of their complete ignorance.

"Shut it, idiotic peasants the prince is now awake thanks to your useless bickering. Be grateful that the prince is not in the mood to dirty his knives with your filthy blood."

The blonde assassin stepped out of the plane and stretched his arms, warming up his muscles that had gone sore after barely moving for the entire duration of their journey. He notices a black limousine waiting for him at the bottom of the flight of stairs he was standing on.

After another hour's drive, they finally reached their destination, the small town of Namimori. They checked in on a local hotel to spend the rest of the night and prepare for the appointment waiting for the prince the next morning.

Gokudera Hayato walked his way to the park where Reborn ordered him to go. He had no idea why he was going to that park or what he was going to do there.

"Good morning, Gokudera." Takeshi Yamamoto, who was doing his morning jog around town, greeted him.

His reply was a glare.

"Where are you going in this time of the morning?" the baseball nut inquired.

"To the park, Reborn-san asked me to go. Aren't you going?"

"Oh, the kid didn't ask me to. See you." He responded as he continued to jog.

A smile formed on Hayato's lips as a thought lingered on his mind.

_Could it be? The Tenth is finally going to appoint me as his official right hand man._

Gokudera launched into a sprint and ran as fast as he could to the said park. Excitement rushed through his veins with every step closer. When he reached the said park, the only sight that greeted him was that of Reborn on top of the slide. Reborn slid down the slide and did a back flip. He landed upright on top of the monkey bar, just in front of Gokudera.

"Ciaossu, Gokudera."

"Ohayou, Reborn-san." Gokudera bowed a greeting.

He glanced left and right but saw no one else present in the park.

"Reborn-san, where is Jyuudaime?"

"He is not needed in what we have to talk about."

"What is it that we have to talk about?"

"Gokudera, being a son of a mafia boss, you should have the knowledge about the rules and regulations that govern the world of mafia, take for example the rule that kept you away from your real mother. Can you tell me what the most basic law in mafia is?"

"Let's see. If one family loses against another family, the losing family will have to serve the winning family. All their rights, their very lives become controlled by the winning family. In short, the winner takes it all. " He said seriously.

"Excellent, but you see that law does not only apply between two families. It is also applicable in a conflict between two groups within a family."

"Just like our battle against Varia!" he exclaimed in realization.

"Exactly, that's why I asked you to come here this morning. Since your group won in the Ring conflict and you triumphed over Belphegor in becoming the Storm Vongola Guardian, you gained all rights to another ring."

"Really, Reborn-san? Is it as equally as powerful as the Vongola Ring? What kind of ring is it?"

"No, it's actually an engagement ring."

"WHAT?" Gokudera was speechless. He was at a loss for words.

_Tch. What the hell is this? An engagement? I'm going to be engaged?_

"What engagement are you talking about, Reborn-san?" he tried his best to say it calmly

"Well, it's not like you're going to get married already. It's just an engagement for a merger."

"But why me?" He finally snapped. He didn't want to show such impudence but it was just too much that he finally lost it.

"It's because you're the Storm Vongola Guardian." A voice from behind him answered, along with a set of knives aimed at him but he easily dodged.

"Knife bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing? You want to fight?!" He shouted on guard with dynamites at ready.

"Ushishi… Weak… You're still weak."

"You're late, Bel." Reborn reprimanded.

"The prince has to have a grand entrance. Shishishi"

"Reborn-san, what is he doing here?"

"Bel originally was the one suppose to be engaged. Since you succeeded in being the Storm Vongola Guardian, the engagement was transferred to you as the mafia rule stated, winner takes all."

"But wasn't he the one who won in our match?"

"Yes, he won but since the group victory is taken into account, you are the one that is declared the winner."

"Damn it! What if I refuse?"

"You will be banished from the family as a traitor and the engagement will be transferred to your boss. If he too shall refuse, he will also be punished and who knows what will happen to the family after that."

"Tch. That means I have no choice but to accept."

"Obviously, peasant."

"Wait, to whom will I be engaged to?"

"The daughter of the Cavallone family. Dino's sister."

"Is there a way for the engagement to be broken?"

"Of course. If the Lady Cavallone calls it off then you're free. "

"Then I'll just make her call it off."

"Ushishishi. That's easier said than done, peasant." Bel said as he threw something. This time it wasn't a knife. Gokudera caught it and held it out. It was a silver ring with the inscription _"Vongola y Cavallone"_

"Good luck on that. I tell you it won't be easy making her give up. And just a little word of caution, if you touch even a single strand of hair of the Principessa, the prince will skin you alive."

"Why don't you fight for her you knife bastard? She is your fiancée, isn't she?"

"Ushishishi. You don't get it, do you peasant? It's just an engagement. It's not like there is any emotional attachment."

"Tch... And you call yourself a prince?" he mocked him.

"Whatever, the job is done. The prince is leaving now. Whether we like it or not, that ring is now yours. And heed my warning, the moment you try to hurt her, I'll turn you into a cactus corpse. Shishishi." He warned as he held his knives like a fan level with his face.

Bel threw a knife that barely missed Gokudera's cheeks. This agitated Gokudera that was almost at the edge of control. Without thinking nor a single word, the silver-haired bomber walked out of the park

* * *

><p>REVIEW AND COMMENT please...<p> 


End file.
